Currently, the known configurations of crew rest facilities, for example for an aircraft, feature bunks that are oriented parallel or perpendicular to the flight direction. The usable space in these crew rest compartments may be laid out in a rectangular design and may comprise some volume which cannot be used. For example, in a corner of a bed, the additional space which is not used by the crew member might not be used for other means.
DE 10 2008 035 375 A1 relates to a unit for accommodation of an aircraft crew member comprising a facility for the member to lie down.
WO 2010/012753 A2 discloses an accommodation unit adapted for being arranged in a crew rest compartment in an aircraft. The accommodation unit includes at least one bed for the member of the aircraft to lie down.